


The Power of Touch

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around."</i> Leo Buscaglia</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2010 Daily_deviant. Thanks to Sevs_lil_secret for the once over. Any lingering mistakes are my own, since I had to tweak it one more time.

** The Power Of Touch **

The brush of Bill's fingers along his skin sent shivers down his spine, his body tensed and yet relaxed at the same time. His breath caught, his heart raced, and he closed his eyes, leaning in to the small, welcome touch. Reaching out, he pressed his palms to Bill's chest, fingers running over the familiar hard planes of Bill's abdomen and torso, across welts of silver scar tissue. A quiet sound escaped past his lips and he knew that sound brought a smile to both of their faces.

Even after all this time, he never knew when the sensation would take him, (though it always did) and he was certain the sensation wouldn't ever leave him, and to be perfectly honest, he was quite glad of it. 

It wasn't until he had taken up with Bill that he realized the reason for the reaction. He was touch-starved.

He hadn't known that a person could be such a thing until he met Bill. That day he recalled perfectly. The sounds of the voices on the street as Harry introduced them had dwindled down to nothing, just a buzz in his ear when Bill's fingers grazed along his palm.

Bill's hand was warm, almost hot to the point of searing Neville's skin, and he was hard-pressed not to draw in a breath as his hand was taken. Bill's grip firm but not overbearing as some men were wont to do in a show of masculinity, as Neville shook his hand. Then, Neville had to force his fingers to let go of Bill as they sat down at the pub table.

His hand throbbed when Bill's hand slid away, and he was almost certain he felt four tiny scratches across his palm. They didn't hurt, but they cut him down to his very soul, the tiny act of those calloused-scared hands leaving his own awakened something in Neville that had long been dormant. And he was embarrassed by the rush of heat and colour that he could feel blossoming on his face.

"All right there, Neville?" Harry asked and leaned across the table to get a better look at him.

Neville nodded, not trusting his voice at that particular moment. He looked up to find Harry shrugging and engaging Bill in conversation, but Bill's gaze was concentrated solely on Neville.

"All right there, Neville?"

Bill's husky voice intruded on his thoughts, interrupting the memories that Bill's touch had awoken. Neville smiled and moved in closer to Bill, lining up their bodies and drawing in a breath at the contact. Opening his eyes, he nodded. 

"Never been better."

Bill smirked, wrapping his arm about Neville, pulling him flush against his body. "Well, I think we _can_ do better than that." He ran his hand down Neville's side, fingertips teasing Neville's skin and grazing over his hip.

Neville's eyes dropped shut, his body arching into Bill's and his skin pimpling from the contact. He tangled his fingers in Bill's hair, tugging on the long, ginger strands and licking his lips. "I don't know," he breathed. "Any better and I think it just might kill me."

Bill chuckled, his hand sliding down further, cupping Neville's arsecheek. His fingers dug into the taut flesh, squeezing and kneading Neville's skin as he pressed the front of his body against Neville's. "You don't say?"

Neville gasped, writhing in contact with Bill as he pulled his hair again. "Yes!" 

Bill chuckled and rolled over on to his back, bringing Neville with him. Running both hands up and down Neville's back, he raised his head to press a soft kiss to Neville's forehead. 

Neville continued to revel in the touch, wriggling his body along the length of Bill's and feeling Bill respond to the movements.

Bill's fingers dipped down to Neville's bum, his fingers sliding between his cheeks as he whispered a spell. Grinning as Neville stilled for a moment at the magic, he looked up as Neville straightened. He pulled his knees up behind Neville and waited.

Neville looked down at Bill, a grin on his face as he leaned back and spread his legs. Rising up, Neville repositioned himself, slowly sinking down onto Bill's cock. His hands braced against Bill's chest, fingers playing with the spare hairs circling his nipple before he began to rock his hips back and forth.

Bill groaned, trying to reach up and touch Neville, but Neville held him down. Neville's fingers ran riot across his body, returning the simple, sensual tortures Bill had wrought on Neville's person just moments ago. Neville canted his hips slowly, sliding his body along Bill's cock, leisurely as he touched, teased, and caressed Bill.

Bill's hands finally managed to find purchase on Neville's slicking skin, and the touch cause him to falter. It was enough though to allow Bill the advantage and he captured Neville's hands.

Squeezing their palms together, Bill offered resistance to Neville. The long slow slides became short, urgent thrusts. Bill jerked Neville down to him, pulling him as flush as possible against his body.

Moving against one another, pressed so tightly together like that rocked Neville's body and mind, sending sensations skittering all along his skin. The friction of rubbing against Bill, of being filled with Bill, just being _touched_ by someone exploded across his body as Bill wrapped his arms around Neville and squeezed him tightly.

Neville cried out, stiffening, as his orgasm spilled out of him. Bill's rushed into him as he relaxed on top of Bill. Bill's arms fell away and they both sighed. He lay sprawled across Bill, reveling in the aftermath and listening to Bill's heartbeat slowing to meet his own.

"You know, I think I am better… now."

Bill's low chuckle shook them both and Neville closed his eyes, the tingle of Bill's magic across his skin saving them a trip to the loo for now. He shuddered at the cold following after the spell, but sighed once more as Bill's arms came around him, his fingers trailing along his spine.


End file.
